


Open

by BlueStarAngel



Series: Sliding Doors [1]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarAngel/pseuds/BlueStarAngel
Summary: With a date arranged with Ben at six o'clock, Callum is trying his best to get there on time. However, when he's running late for his train will a split second moment cause ripple effects that derail his whole life?This is a 'Sliding Doors' inspired story. Canon up to and including Tuesday 17th September,but my own direction using the spoilers for the episode on Thursday 18th September from then on.Paired with my story 'Closed'.





	1. Chapter 1

“Yeah, I’m just on my way back now, Jay.”

Callum checked his watch, before pacing even faster down the street. He’d left the client’s house around fifteen minutes ago, but had forgotten his route back to the station. Doubling back on himself, he now had to pick up his speed if he had any hope of catching his train on time.

“Everything go alright, yeah?” Jay replied, and Callum could tell he had been nervous about trusting him to deal by himself with a client. Though he had been working at the funeral parlour for many months now, it wasn’t actually a career he fell into naturally. He enjoyed the talking to people and he knew he could comfort those who were grieving. There was a slight reluctance that seeped through him when it came to trying to upsale their services. He didn’t want to coerce people into giving up their money during the worst time of their lives.

“Yeah, it all went well,” he replied, honestly. Callum hadn’t shown them the higher end coffins or encouraged the little extras. It was a small house, with little extravagance and the elderly man clearly didn’t have many pennies to spend. Callum ensured he was happy with the arrangements for his wife, but couldn’t bring himself to push for any more. “I’ll drop the paperwork back at the office, and then head home, if that’s alright?”

“Right little part timer you are, ain’t you?” Jay joked, the humour in his voice evident over the phone. “You got some exciting plans this evening? Washing your hair?”

Callum gave a brief chuckle. It was clear that Ben had told Jay about their plans for dinner tonight. The last few hours had dragged by, not helping by the fact he had checked his watch every five minutes. His stomach was constantly jumping and his toes kept wiggling into his too-tight shoes. With every hour, the feeling just increased. “I can’t go out like this. I smell like the train and I’ve got to get changed. What shall I wear?”

“You’re asking me?” Jay replied, his voice slightly cutting out for a brief moment. “I live in this suit. I half expect to take it off one night and just see another plastered to my body. I had that nightmare a few times! I just kept peeling off the layers!”

“Do I wear a suit?” Callum asked, unsure. He didn’t want to overdress and feel awkward, but at the same time he wanted to look like he put the effort in. “Or shall I just go casual? Maybe a shirt? What do you think?”

There was no sound coming from the receiver for a moment. “Mate, I’m flattered that you keep asking me about these things, but you appear to be under some illusion that I’m a one-man Queer Eye team! Just wear what you feel comfortable in.”

Callum wasn’t sure he would feel relaxed in anything. It seemed silly; he knew in the back of his mind that he was being ridiculous. This wasn’t some blind date with a man he’d never met. Although, perhaps he wouldn’t have been so anxious if it were.

“Alright, well I’ll just see what feels right when I get in,” Callum replied as he approached the station. “See you later.”

After Jay had muttered his goodbye, Callum hung up the call. A loud whirring sound was getting closer and he assumed that his train was approaching the platform. The realisation suddenly hit him that he was on the wrong side. Without stopping to think, he quickly jogged up the steps to the bridge that covered the tracks. He tightly gripped his phone and the folder with the paperwork, sprinting quickly when he saw that the train had already stopped. He had to get into the carriage before the doors closed. Who knew what would happen if he didn’t?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of this story and 'Closed' are the same, but it all changes from here!


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you want? I was in the middle of a call with a widow!” Jay bellowed as he entered the bedroom.

Ben looked up and smiled at him, walking to the centre of the room and turning slowly. “How do I look?” he asked, gesturing to the burgundy shirt and tight black jeans he was wearing.

Jay leaned against a dressing table, mouth opened in shock. “Are you joking me? You sent me an emergency message, saying that you desperately needed me over here immediately,” he exclaimed, the annoyance in his voice clear. “Clearly though, you just wanted me to be your mirror, mirror on the wall! I’ve lost a client!”

“Oh stop your whining, they’ll ring you back,” Ben replied, smoothing out any wrinkles in his shirt. “There’s only so many places they can go; they’re not gonna chuck the body out in the recycling bin, are they?”

“Don’t get sarky with me sunshine!” Jay replied, hurling himself onto the bed. “I’ve had the day from hell, I could do without your bit of backchat.”

“Does my hair look alright?” Ben asked, turning towards his brother.

“It looks the same as it always does, so yeah,” Jay replied, sinking down into the mattress. “Jesus, you’re more nervous than he is.”

There was silence for a minute before the mattress sunk down, signalling that Ben had joined him on the bed. “How nervous?” his brother asked softly, after a minute.

“Like a nun at a penguin shoot,” Jay replied, before cuffing Ben gently on the arm. “Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll turn up. He’s just brickin’ it like you are.”

“I ain’t!” Ben replied with a tut, jumping off the bed, and going back to the mirror to fix his hair.

Jay shook his head in disbelief. “Bruv, who you tryin to kid? You’re never like this. I’ve seen you get ready in about five minutes. I don’t get it. It’s not like you ain’t had a spin on the wheel before.”

“That was different,” Ben replied, turning around to face the bed and leaning against the chest of drawers. “It weren’t planned; it just sort of happened. I mean, I wanted it to, but I didn’t expect it. Besides, we were a bit lashed, not a lot mind, but it was dark. Things are always a bit more real in the light.”

Lifting his head up slightly, Jay took in the difference in Ben’s face. He could handle Ben when he was being mouthy, or immature. This side of him, the regretful, worrying version was always unexpected and seemed to appear from nowhere. “Well I think that’s a good thing,” he replied, trying to calm Ben’s spirits. “There’s not going to be any huge surprises, are there? No weird wobbly bits or disgusting scars…Oh mate, I didn’t mean that.”

Ben waved off the comment. “You’re probably not wrong, Jay,” he replied quietly. “A large hole in my side and a pen sliced through my chest don’t exactly make for appealing viewing.”

“Oh don’t be ridiculous!” Jay said. “Since when you been self conscious? You were wearing trousers the other week that practically gave Honey a coronary when you bent down in the Minute Mart to get a pint of milk.”

“Hardly the same is it?” Ben said, protectively holding his side. “I’m like a human pin cushion.”

“He won’t care, Ben!” Jay replied confidently. “You’ve had bruises and scabs covering your face for the entire time he’s known you! You looked like Frankenstein’s monster week on week, yet he still fancies you. Besides, he’s been in the army. You’re not the only one with scars.”

Ben nodded and checked his watch. “Well it’s a good job I’m not taking him to The Prince Albert, ain’t it?” he replied, picking up his phone and wallet. “I don’t want him snatched up before I get the chance to get my end away.”

Jay chuckled to himself. “There’s the Ben, I know and love,” he said with a smile. “You going already? Your date’s not till six, right?”

“Yeah, alright grandfather clock, I just thought I’d get there a little early and have a drink to calm my nerves.” Ben said, giving his hair a final look in the mirror. “It’s only half an hour. I won’t be waiting long.”


	3. Chapter 3

Callum’s breath was expelling from his mouth with large huffs, as he sprinted down the final stairs. The train was still at the platform and he would reach it in just a few more seconds. His muscles ached from the sudden speed and he could feel his hair working it's way loose over his forehead. Carefully stepping down the last stair, he picked up speed and approached the doors just as they were closing.

Losing his balance slightly he managed to get his whole body inside, but in his haste both his phone and the file with all the paperwork in it got knocked out of his hand. All he could do was sit and watch, as the train pulled out of the station and his mobile sat broken on an empty platform.

Callum frantically pressed the button to open the train door, though he knew it was fruitless unless the light was on. He heard the people behind him muttering that he would break it and then they would all be stuck. 

The adrenaline rush from almost missing his train just added to his nerves from the morning. His whole body was pounding now, just wanting to get home and get changed so he could go on his date.

The loss of his phone made him anxious, but at least he was at Walford now. On the train ride, he had visions of the train stopping and being stuck for hours on end with no way to contact Ben.

The light finally appeared and he squeezed through the doors as they swooshed open. He’d have to explain to Jay how he’s lost the paperwork,. It wasn’t a conversation that he was particularly excited to have but that didn’t seem important now.

He started to quickly pace towards the exit, when something caught his eye over the other platform. There was a split second when he was so focused on getting out the station, but when his brain processed the information he knew he couldn’t leave yet. With a heavy heart, he made his way over to the other side.

“Come on lad, Come back away,“ an old man said, as he walked closer to the scene. He was clearly a little more than worse for wear himself, and carried a bag with clinking bottles hanging from his wrist.

Callum could get a better look at Bobby now he was closer. The boy was deathly pale and his eyes didn’t seem to focus. He wasn’t sure if he had any true idea what he was doing or where he was.

“Bobby,” Callum said gently. “Bob? You alright?” He felt ridiculous asking the question. Clearly whatever was going on with the young man, it was obvious he was in trouble. “It’s me Callum. I work with Jay, remember?

“You know him, do you?” the homeless man replied. “He staggered along here, shouting at thin air. Seen this before in the service, but he’s a bit young to have been in the forces.”

Callum nodded knowingly. It wasn’t always talked about and it certainly wasn’t advertised when you signed up, but the army could have a long lasting effect, even longer then you recognise yourself. Callum had seen it happen to the best men and women, experiencing something that left the deepest scars. By the looks of the ageing man next to him, he’s had the wolves claw at his door for a long time, and still hadn’t escaped them.

“Yeah, I’ve seen it to, when I served in the army,” he replied. He took a few steps closer to Bobby. “It’s me, Callum. Just me Bob, you okay? Can I do anything? “

“She’s still there,“ Bobby muttered, barely audible over the sound of the station. “She’s still following me.”

Callum approached cautiously, aware of how close Bobby was to the ledge of the platform. “Just come back a bit and we’ll have a chat, yeah? You can tell me who’s there. Maybe I can help. “ 

“Nothing works, Callum,” he said looking back at him and shuffling forward slightly. “You said to try and move forward. It didn’t work! “

“I was wrong, Bobby,” he replied, thinking how his own life had vastly changed in just a few weeks. “You can’t just pretend things aren’t there or try and tuck them away. They won’t stay buried.”

Bobby looked at him like he understood. Callum didn’t know what he had been seeing, but it wasn’t pretty. There were things that Callum didn’t talk about, including his time in the army. They still crept into his dreams though, still begged for his attention.

He had never had anyone he could talk to. There are people there, just no one has ever felt he could open up and be himself with. Then there was Ben. With him he had to work hard to stop everything just pouring out.

With shaking limbs, Bobby practically fell to the ground holding his head in his hands. Quickly, Callum dashed to catch him, gripping him tightly in his arms.

Reluctantly, Bobby let himself be pulled to the bench. He curled up on it with tears falling from his eyes. There was nothing Callum could do, but sit next to him and offer him comfort. He was just thankful that he had got the boy away from the edge.

After a few minutes, it seemed like Bobby’s ordeal had taken its toll and he had crashed, his eyes closing and body falling into a rhythm of breathing. Callum was unsure what to do. He obviously couldn’t leave the boy, but he was aware of time and he was due to meet Ben at any moment. Cursing himself, he just wished he had his phone so he could warn Ben he would be late.

“Here you go lad,” the man said passing him a bottle of vodka. “It seems you need this as much as I do.”

Callum took the drink and nodded his thanks to the stranger. He knew it wasn’t a good idea, but the ordeal with Bobby and the stress that had been building all day took its toll. Opening up the bottle, he took a quick swig and wondered how he was going to get the young man home.

Over an hour later, Callum found himself sprinting through the square. Eventually, he thought the best idea was to get a cab back home. He was able to rally Bobby, although the boy was sleepy and not fully coherent. He had dropped him at the Beale’s, warning a thankful Kathy that he would need looking after.

In the cab on the ride home, Bobby had begged him not to tell anyone. Callum has promised and empathised with the boy and his secrets. So, when he spoke to Kathy he recognised that she too was worried about him. Yet he kept his promise I didn’t tell her about the incident at the station.

Callum approached Walford East, looking dubiously at his watch. He didn’t even know if Ben was still be there but he had to try. The place was packed, unusually so, and he recognised quite a few of his neighbours glance curiously at him when he stormed in the door.

Quickly, Habiba approached him and pointed to the back of the restaurant. “He’s back there. If you could get him out before he starts insulting the next lot of customers that would be great. Good luck!” she said, with a roll of her eyes.

Looking at where the server was pointing, he could see Ben slumped over a booth, downing a glass of whiskey which clearly wasn’t his first. When he looked up at Callum there was a fire in his eye. He supposed he couldn’t blame him; he’d be mad too if Ben had left him waiting for this long.

“Oh there he is,” Ben slurred bitterly, as Callum approached. “My hero.”

It was clear that he was angry, and Callum knew if he explained then Ben would understand. Bobby was his nephew after all. He’d made a promise though and he wouldn’t go back on his word. “Ben!” he replied through gritted teeth, as he noticed the other customers looking their way. “Not here.”

Callum gripped him by the arm and pulled him into the corridor leading to the toilets. Ben reluctantly let himself be led, but once they were out of sight, he harshly pulled his arm away. “So go on then. This better be good,” he said, slumping against the wall.

Taking a deep breath, Callum leaned against the opposite wall, not meeting the other man’s eye. “I got held up,” he replied, the vodka he drank continuing to flood his head.

Ben looked at him expectantly. “And?” he replied, his tone full of confusion and disappointment. “Was that it?”

“I’m sorry,” he replied, but he knew as soon as the words left his mouth that it wouldn’t help; if anything it just added fuel to Ben’s temper.

“Oh well, that’s ok then,” he said mockingly. “I’ve been sat with half the square laughing and pointing at me for two hours, but as long as you’re sorry. Tell me Callum, will there ever be a point where you’ll want to be seen with me?”

“It weren’t like that,” Callum replied insistently. “I was really looking forward to tonight. I wanted to be here.”

“Maybe,” Ben replied, nodding his head, but not looking Callum in the eye. “But you don’t want to be here with me.”

“I do!” Callum insisted, grabbing Ben by the arm. “This was important to me. This was special.”

Huffing, Ben let out a small, humourless laugh. “Well apparently not more than whatever you were doing, that you can’t admit to me.”

With that, Ben tried to leave and attempted to pull his arm away. Callum couldn’t let him leave though, not after they’d been through so much to get here. “Please, don’t go,” he said, moving in closer so their faces were almost touching. “Please.”

Ben met his eyes then, and whether it was the build-up of the day, the anger or the alcohol, Callum wasn’t sure but suddenly their lips were meeting. It was harsh and messy, but that didn’t stop him pushing into it and backing Ben further into the wall.

It was over as quickly as it had begun though, as Ben pushed Callum back with his hand. “I should go,” he said in a whisper, and Callum knew that his lack of an answer about his whereabouts had caused the rift. There was always something. Perhaps there would always be something.

He watched as Ben lifted himself off the wall, and made his way to the door, leaving Callum leaning against the side. “Will you text me later? To say goodnight?” he asked, not even worrying about how it sounded.

Ben looked back, his eyes softer but still holding back. He didn’t answer, but his half smile gave Callum hope. It wasn’t until Ben left that he realised his phone was still sitting in pieces on a station miles away.


End file.
